This invention relates generally to heat exchangers where a colder fluid stream is heated by a warmer fluid stream, and particularly to rotating heat exchangers where a gaseous fluid is alternately compressed and expanded with heat addition to provide for a pressure gain for the fluid to be heated.
In my previous patent application "Heat Exchanger", I disclosed a device which was provided with a means for alternately compressing and expanding a fluid to be heated within a bellows type heat exchange member, and an attached shell containing the fluid releasing heat, with the entire apparatus rotating.